La guerra entre los tronos
by aerithsephy
Summary: Con la llegada de Deathwing a Azeroth, las chispas entre los líderes de la Alianza y la Horda saltaban entre ellos. Con Theramore y Undercity en estado neutral, cuatro ciudades combatían incansablemente por el poder. A pesar de ello, el hijo de sylvanas y Arthas es traído al mundo, lo que ese pequeño no sabe, es que jugará un papel clave en la ascensión al trono helado de Arthas.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia.

Continuación de "lo tuyo es mío". Transcurre cinco años después.

Advertido esto, os dejo con la historia. Disfrutadla tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo escribiéndola :P

* * *

Prólogo.

Silencio es lo que reinaba en la ciudad de Undercity, era normal porque todavía la ciudad estaba medio dormida. Aunque tuvieran la condición de "no-muertos", algunos encontraban el "dormir" relajante. En la habitación más grande de las Ruinas de Lordaeron, decorado con muebles de diferentes lugares de Azeroth. El cuerpo de un niño se hallaba acurrucado al lado del de una mujer. El pequeño comenzó a despertarse, se movió ligeramente y su madre se quejó levemente. Abrió los ojos al notar que otros se posaban incansablemente en ella.

- Shawn, vuelve a dormir. Es muy temprano todavía. -

- ¡Pero me dijiste que me llevarías bien temprano al Bosque de Argénteos contigo! - Le reclamó el pequeño.

Con un ligero gruñido, la mujer se levantó de la cama y le miró con sus ojos carmesí, el chico no se asustó.

- Está bien, ¡pero no te separes de mí!

El muchacho, todo contento le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde sabía que su madre vendría en unos momentos. Se encontró de cara con el apotecario Lydon, al que saludó con respeto y éste le devolvió el saludo. Momentos después, la reina Banshee se cruzó con el mismo personaje que su hijo, y el no-muerto se sonrojó, la saludó cordialmente y marchó a paso ligero. Para Sylvanas, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento.

Cuando la Banshee llegó a la sala del trono, su pequeño estaba sentado donde a ella le pertocaría, y entrando por al puerta, apareció un elfo, el cual fue reconocido por la mujer en cuanto lo vio entrar. Su rostro calmado ahora estaba serio, se acercó a su hijo y miró desafiante al viajero que había pisado sus tierras. Era bien sabido por todos que la reina no aceptaba a los ahora llamados "elfos de sangre".

- No sé que has venido a hacer en estas tierras, pero aquí no eres bienvenido, Lor'themar Teron.

El elfo la miró con tristeza, esa no era la Sylvanas que había conocido por aquellos tiempos. Debió de haberlo imaginado.

- He venido a ofrecerte un trato, Sylvanas, como líder de los elfos de sangre.

La banshee tuvo que reprimir un gesto de incomodidad ante el elfo, al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó a su raza, pero aun así...

- ¿Es muy urgente? Tengo que cumplir una promesa.

- No te robaré mucho tiempo, si es lo que temes. - Le dijo mirando al pequeño que se hallaba detrás de la mujer.

El chico se asustó por la mirada de Lor'themar, y se escondió más detrás de su madre, el elfo le sonrió y volvió a clavar la mirada en la elfa.

- No sé por qué nos odias, o repugnas, seguimos siendo elfos. Pero esa no es la cuestión que he venido a tratar. - Ahora fue Sylvanas quien le miró con desconfianza. - Sé que Undercity, al igual que Theramore son ciudades neutrales, y que no os involucráis en conflictos ajenos, pero te vengo a pedir ayuda.

- Como has dicho, no nos involucramos en asuntos ajenos, no sé ni por qué te molestaste en venir sabiendo la respuesta.

Lor'themar sonrió, aún quedaba una pizca de la Regente de Quel'Thalas, pero un vestigio muy pobre de lo que fue hace años, antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora.

- La alianza nos tiene arrinconados, nos quieren hacer sus esclavos. Piensan que por que una vez les ayudamos, ahora tengamos que hacerlo de nuevo.

- Me he reunido pocas veces con el Rey de Stormwind, y por lo poco que he hablado con él, no permitiría que tal cosa sucediera.

- Varian ya casi no tiene poder sobre la Alianza, Sylvanas. Desde que comenzó la guerra, está siendo presionado por los demás líderes. Él mismo vino hace un par de días y me advirtió de que si no aceptábamos, Silvermoon y Eversong Woods desaparecerían del mapa.

_Así que Varian no ha podido más..._ Pensó Sylvannas ante tal información.

Aunque Varian Wrynn era fuerte, la presión de ser el líder de la Alianza le estaba pasando factura, y más ahora que otra guerra había comenzado. La traición de Arthas Menethil también le había dolido mucho, y suerte tuvo de que Jaina Proudmoore le dio soporte emocional.

- Lo siento, Lor'themar, no puedo ayudarte, y Theramore se negará también.

El elfo frunció el ceño y suspiró resignado.

- Pero tu también eres... - Ella le cortó.

- No te atrevas a decir que soy una elfa de sangre, porque no lo soy. Me entristece que Varian haya caído a la presión de los demás, pero es algo que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

La banshee le hizo señas a dos de sus guardias y acompañaron al visitante hacia las puertas de Undercity. A pesar de que odiaba a los elfos de sangre, no se merecían esto. Podía acogerlos, sí, pero no involucrarse en su batalla. Con una sonrisa, miró a su hijo el cual se había quedado dormido. Le despertó suavemente, y lo llevó en brazos todo el camino hasta el cuidador de murciélagos, y de allí, salieron en dirección al bosque de Argentéos.

* * *

Espero subir un capítulo por semana, pero no prometo nada.

Ya saben, tanto si les gustó como no la historia, las críticas son bien recibidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. La caída de Silvermoon

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia. (Nunca está de más repetirlo xD).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La caída de Silvermoon.**

El rey de Stormwind paseaba nervioso en la sala de su castillo, hoy, era el día en que iban a atacar Silvermoon. La votación fue por mayoría absoluta, y Varian no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo, ya que le amenazaron con dejar la Alianza y luchar individualmente contra la Horda, dejando a su ciudad indefensa.

- Que la Luz nos guíe... - Habló solemnemente, esperando recibir noticias sobre el ataque.

En la frontera de Ghostlands, un enorme ejército de Gnomos, Enanos, Draeneis y Kaldoreis* se amontonaban a las puertas de Eversong Woods, donde al otro lado les esperaba la majestuosa ciudad de Silvermoon, la cual caería hoy, sí o sí. Con el toque de trompeta, indicaron que debían comenzar la ofensiva.

En las puertas de la ciudad, les esperaban elfos de sangre, preparados para morir por su gente y defender sus tierras. Encabezados por Lor'themar Teron. Salieron en busca de sus enemigos.

-¡Anu belore dela'na, Sin'dorei!** - Se escuchó una voz potente desde detrás de las filas, y gritos de batalla se escucharon en ambos bandos.

-¡Por la Alianza! - Gritó el líder de la batalla.

Los elfos eran muy buenos arqueros, pero eran muy pocos comparados con sus enemigos. Varias flechas impactaron en el pecho de un Draenei guerrero y éste chilló de dolor, y así sucesivamente con muchos enemigos más, y viceversa. Los pícaros y magos caían como moscas, los cazadores aún opinían resistencia, pero no era suficiente, no sin dejar bajas a su paso. Una de las hachas de un enano, se incrustó en el pecho de un elfo de sangre paladín, atravesándole la armadura, haciéndola trizas y dándole una estocada en el corazón, provocándole la muerte instantánea. Charcos de sangre teñían de un color carmesí lo que antes era un bosque verde y hermoso. El sonido de los gritos de batalla, atenuaban el silencio que siempre reinaba en Eversong Woods.

Lor'themar todavía residía en el interior de Silvermoon, caminando de lado a lado en la sala real, impaciente bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias aposentados allí.

- Debo ir, ¡no puedo aguantar más! Mi gente me necesita, y tumbaré a cualquiera que me impida el paso. - Alzó la mano para evitar cualquier réplica que uno de los elfos iba a decirle. - No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Si la alianza quiere guerra, la tendrá.

Con paso firme, se dirigió a la entrada de Silvermoon mientras los guardias restantes se apartaban de su camino, para unirse a su paso. Cuando llegó a su destino, con un grito de batalla, cargó contra la horda de humanos, enanos y demás razas de la facción contraria. Con su arco en alto, dirigía flechas certeras a los corazones de sus enemigos, pero éstos les superaban en número.

- ¡Rendíos y dejad que la Alianza tome vuestra preciosa ciudad! - Gritó uno de los generales encabezando la batalla.

- Silvermoon nunca caerá ante la Alianza!- Dicho esto, Lor'themar dirigió una flecha hacia aquel individuo responsable de que su bosque se estuviera quemando rápidamente.

El jefe de la expedición, batalló cuerpo a cuerpo contra el líder de los elfos. Lor'themar detuvo un ataque con su espada, y devolvió el gesto, pero fue repelido, aunque el humano cayó hacia atrás, propircionándole al elfo una victoria rápida y fácil. Cogió su espada, la alzó y, entre gritos del expedicionaro de súplica, la clabó en su pecho con fuerza, arrancando un sonoro grito de su garganta, obligando a todo el mundo a detenerse. Lor'themar se alzó con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Los demás estaban desprotegidos y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

-¡Shin'do Sin'dorei!*** ¡A por ellos!- Gritos de batalla inundaron el campo de nuevo, parecía que los elfos perderían, pero el asesinato del líder humano los había desconcertado a todos. Uno a uno, los guerreros de la Alianza iban siendo aplastados como cucarachas, intentaban luchar pero era en vano, los Sin'dorei eran simplemente más veloces que ellos esta vez. Habían ganado la confianza que habían perdido al comienzo de la lucha.

Siguieron luchando hasta que no quedó ningún enemigo vivo.

Cuando los triunfantes celebraban su victoria, Lor'themar sintió ese típico sabor a metal en su boca. Miró hacia su pecho y una flecha había atravesado su armadura, dándole casi en el corazón. De la nada, comenzaron a aparecer soldados de Stormwind, y acabaron por masacrar a los elfos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, eran demasiados. Los humanos reclamaron la ciudad como suya, y desaparecieron entre las murallas de Silvermoon cuando mataron a todo elfo que encontraban.

Lor'themar yacía sangrando en el suelo, su cuerpo, cubierto por cortes y heridas muy profundas, de las cuales el líquido carmesí salía a borbotones. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos pasados, anécdotas que ahora parecían efímeras, su mente comenzaba a flaquear, pasaron flashes de su juventud, de los eventos en Sunwell, momentos con la Ranger-General de Silvermoon.

Al pensar en ella, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, deseaba tanto verla de nuevo, decirle lo que sentía por ella, y quizá, encontrar la paz que estaba buscando. Pero eso ya no podía ser, la vida se le escapaba de las manos y, con ello, sus esperanzas de ser perdonado. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, juró que escuchó su voz, la misma voz que había escuchado en Entrañas no hace más de veinticuatro horas.

* * *

*Elfo nocturno, o conocidos más como Elfos de la noche.

**Que el sol nos guíe.

***Gloria a los elfos de sangre. Sin'dorei = Elfo de sangre

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Dudas

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia. (Nunca está de más repetirlo xD).

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dudas**

En Stormwind no había nada más que conmoción ante las noticias de que Silvermoon había sido destruida, algunos lo celebraron, los que se habían negado a participar en esa carnicería, se quedaron callados.

Varian se hallaba en su trono con semblante triste y cansado. Él era el culpable de aquella masacre, aunque no hubiera participado, tiró del gatillo. Culpa embriagaba su rostro, pero era un rey y tenía que guardar las composturas. Se enderezó y esperó a que sus espías le dijeran que había al menos uno vivo. No fue así.

En esos momentos, se abrió un portal y apareció un hombre alto, de cabello largo recogido en una cola alta, de facciones jóvenes y apuestas, con su piel de color azul pálido, sus cabellos antes dorados, ahora de color plateado. Los ojos, eran de un anarajnado pálido, su cuerpo, el de un elfo, y su cara, de un rostro que conocía perfectamente bien.

- Lor'themar Theron... - Dijo el rey con miedo en su voz. A lo cual Lor'themar sonrió.

- La dama oscura, a quien sirvo ahora, me lo ha contado todo. Aun así no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi gente. Cometiste genocidio y lo pagarás muy caro. No será por mi parte, le prometí a Sylvanas que no te tocaría ni un pelo.

Varian tragó saliva. La culpabilidad se veía reflejada en su mirada. Los guardias apostados en varios lugares del palacio se acercaron rápidamente a defender a su gobernante, pero éste alzó la mano y los detuvo.

- Me hicieron tomar una decisión, Lor'themar. Vosotros o yo, hice lo que creí correcto para mi pueblo. - El elfo hizo ademán de hablar, pero le silenció con la mano. - Eso no me excusa de la masacre de tu pueblo, porque fui yo quien dio la orden de atacar. No te pido que me perdones, puesto que no puedo eximirme a mi mismo por ello.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, hasta que el elfo bajó la mirada y sonrió.

- Mi señora no se equivocó contigo, Varian. Te perdono, pero no olvidaré lo que hiciste. - Y sin ton ni son, abrió un portal a Undercity, y desapareció por él.

El monarca se relajó y se dejó caer en su trono, agotado. Cerró los ojos, y pensaba sobre cómo sería vivir sin la alianza, sin otros que no le presionaran tal y como hicieron en su día Theramore y Undercity. Pero él eligió el camino de la guerra, y estaba pagando un alto precio por ello, ahora ya no había marcha atrás, y nunca la habría.

Eso le había costado la vida de Anduin Wrynn, su hijo, el cual fue capturado por orcos y asesinado sin piedad delante de los líderes de la Horda y su gente. Nunca les perdonaría por el sufrimiento que le estaban haciendo pasar, pero era culpa de los pieles verdes de que aquello ocurriera. Ni los elfos, ni los trolls ni los tauren tenían derecho a sufrir lo que Garrosh Hellscream les estaba haciendo, pero los humanos no eran muy diferentes.

En ese momento, alguien entró por la gran puerta, saludó e informó de que tenía visita, pero él no estaba para recibir a nadie, y menos de sus aliados, sin embargo... la figura de una mujer elfa, de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí y armadura oscura, dejando parte de su vientre descubierto, entró por la puerta con rostro impasible.

- ¿_Sylvanas, aquí?_- Pensó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el ansia de algo la carcomía por dentro.

- Debemos hablar, Varian. Es urgente.

El hombre, se levantó de su trono y la guió hasta un lugar privado y pidió que nadie les molestara.

Nadie se acostumbraba a tener a los Forsaken caminando por sus tierras, pero tenían derecho igual que ellos, aunque no a todo el mundo le sentaba bien, las órdenes del rey no podían denegarse ni replicarse.

Cuando estuvieron solos y se miraron mutuamente, algo dentro de él se rompió, cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar de rabia, podía haber dicho que no, hubiera pedido ayuda a otras razas si hicera falta, su pueblo habría luchado con valentía y honor. Tenía miedo de que, Sylvanas le culpara por ello, ya que ella también era una elfa, pero lo que recibió no fue un golpe ni una reprimenda, sino unos brazos fríos abrazándole con ternura.

- No fue tu culpa, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera.

El llanto se convirtió en sollozos, y estos en silencio mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo con ternura, logrando calmarlo. El hombre se secó lo que le quedaban de lágrimas y se enderezó a la par que ella, sylvanas comenzó a hablar.

- Deberíamos dejar de vernos tan seguido, Varian.

Él pareció entender.

- A ninguno de los dos le convienen ciertos rumores que corren por ahí, ¿me equivoco? - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Por mucho que me duela, así debe ser. Ambos tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, en vez de escondernos como dos jóvenes adolescentes.

La soprendió de que el hombre la abrazara con tanta desesperación. La verdad es que le resultaría duro no escuchar su voz tan seguido, ni ver a aquel niño que le recordaba tanto a su hijo. Pero debía hacerlo, por él y su pueblo. Si la gente se hubiera enterado de que los rumores eran ciertos, se formaría un escándalo a gran escala.

Con la mirada se lo dijeron todo, salieron de la sala, y la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde al igual que Lor'themar, Sylvanas abrió un portal y desapareció por él sin mirar atrás, dejando al pobre chico con el corazón y el alma triste.

Minetras tanto, en el Templo de Elune, Malfurion Stormrage y Tyrande Wisperwind meditaban sobre lo ocurrido. A pesar de que ambos le tenían respeto a todo ser vivo, había cosas que no cabían en esa descripción. Los elfos de sangre debían de ser eliminados, ya que elfos sólo debían de haber uno: los Kaldorei. Con su misión cumplida, desaparecieron entre las sombras del templo, fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

* * *

Actualizaré pronto, ha sido un capítulo muy light, para loq ue viene después xD


	4. Traiciones

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo hacen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Traiciones.

Mientras Sylvanas se hacía cargo de los asuntos del reino, Shawn paseaba por la calle circular de Undercity de camino hacia la salida por las cloacas, a pesar de que su madre lo controlaba día y noche, no le molestaba. Conocía los riesgos de salir a escondidas, estuvo a punto de perder la vida de no ser por su madre, la cual llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe. Después de la bronca que le hechó, no volvió a hacerlo jamás. No necesitaba que la escolta estuviera con él, puesto que las Rangerss de su madre se ocultaban entre los árboles para pasar desapercibidas.

Caminando entre los árboles, escuchó un gemido débil a su derecha. El niño se dirigió hacia ese sonido, acogido por la curiosidad típica de alguien de su edad. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que una bestia felina estaba malherida, el pequeño sabía que era demasiado tarde ya porque la vida del felino se había extnguido. Se acercó a él, y posó sus chiquitas manos encima del cuerpo sin vida del animal.

Shawn cerró los ojos, y sus manos se envolvieron en energía negra pura, que iba dirigida hacia el cuerpo inerte de su objetivo, envolviéndolo en esa misma oscuridad. Cuando se disipó, el pelaje, antes dorado como el sol del felino se había tornado grisáceo, la bestia se levantó de golpe, gruñendo fuertemente. Por suerte, tan sólo era un cachorro, éste se acercó a paso lento al pequeño príncipe de Undercity, con la cabeza gacha, Shawn le acarició la cabeza suavemente a lo cual el garragil (así se llamaba esa especie de felino) ronroneó. Cuando el pequeño volvía a casa, la bestia le seguía de cerca, cuando se detenía, ella lo hacía, cuando reanudaba la marcha, le seguía.

Había revivido a aquella bestia pequeña sin saber cómo, y ésta ahora le daba las gracias a su manera: acompañándole para protegerlo. De modo que se la llevó a casa. Como toda mascota tenía que ponerle un nombre, se lo pensó de camino a Undercity, donde su madre le esperaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Qué traes esta vez contigo, Shawn? - Inquirió ella.

- Me lo encontré sin vida, me dio pena y sin saber cómo, había cambiado de color y volvía a andar. Me sigue.

Dicho esto, el niño corrió y la mascota le seguía, demostrándole a su madre que era inofensiva. Sylvanas no estaba preocupada por ello, sino del cómo lo había conseguido.

_Arthas..._

Era el único con esa capacidad.

A parte de los nigromantes que le servían fielmente a ese caballero de la muerte, nadie poseía ese poder. No había esperado que hubiera heredado los poderes de ese hombre que la había transforamdo en lo que era, pero que a la vez le había dado la felicidad de ser madre. Es de lo único de lo que no se arrepentía.

- Está bien, pero ya que es tu mascota, te encargarás de alimentarla y cuidarla tú solo, ¿entendido? - El pequeño asintió. - Se aproxima una tormenta, ve adentro.

Niño y felino, se adentraron en las ruinas de Lordaeron mientras ella miraba hacia el norte con resentimiento.

- Algún día, Arthas, me libraré de ti para siempre...

Lor'themar Teron, ahora renacido como un Forsaken por generosidad de ella, se acercó y le contó lo que le dijo el rey de Stormwind ayer cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones. Ahora entendía por qué Varian se había desmoronado.

Ambos elfos se adentraron por la misma puerta que el chiquillo había pasado antes, y comenzó a llover.

Orgrimmar, la ciudad de los orcos se veía majestuosa a pesar de que sus edificios carecieran de elegancia. La mayoría se usaban para subir o bajar a otros niveles de la ciudad, los cuales tenían unas rampas y escaleras de caracol. En el valle de la sabiduría, sentado en su trono se hallaba Garrosh Hellscream gritando furioso por la derrota de los elfos ante la Alianza. Ya no le importaba lo que Thrall había pactado con Jaina Proudmoore, sólo quería matar a esos malditos humanos de una vez por todas.

Reunió a sus mejores guerreros, y les explicó el plan que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo, pero que por ciertas circunstancias no tenía planeado ejecutarlo, al menos no tan temprano.

Gritos de guerra salieron de la sala donde se encontraba su líder, asustando a más de uno que pasaba tranquilamente por allí. Todo el mundo entendió de que ya era hora de cambiar las tornas y de aniquilar a la alianza de una vez por todas, pero ellos lo harían a lo grande y cuando menos se lo esperaban: el día en que recordaban la primera caída de Stormwind, un día triste ya de por sí, para convertirlo en cenizas, y, esta vez, de un golpe.

Aunque quería hacerlo ya, debía planearlo con calma, aún faltaba un mes para que llegara ese día, tenía tiempo de sobras para contactar con sus espías, tanto en la Alianza como en la Horda. Le importaba poco lo que pasara con el resto del mundo, los orcos debían mandar sobre todas las razas que una vez hace años los esclavizaron y los encerraron como animales rabiosos. Iba siendo hora de cobrar la tan esperada venganza.


	5. Venganza

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia. (Nunca está de más repetirlo xD).

* * *

Capítulo 5: Venganza.

Gritos de miedo y horror se escuchaba por las destruidas calles de Stormwind. Había orcos atacando por doquier a la gente que intentaba huir, sin clemencia. Garrosh Hellscream iba a la cabeza de sus tropas. Los soldados humanos caían uno tras otro, a pesar de que tenían a los guerreros más fuertes de la ciudad, estos perecían a las manos de los "pieles verdes".

El rey de Stormwind no podía creer que un día de celebración se convirtiera en una masacre. Iba abriéndose paso entre los orcos que se habían adentrado en una primera oleada de ataques, gracias a su armadura, se salvó un par de veces de una muerte segura. Con furia y rabia, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el causante de tal tragedia y se abalanzó contra él con un grito de batalla. Sus espadas y el hacha de Garrosh chocaron estruendosamente.

- Cómo te has atrevido, ¡maldito orco! - Le gritó Varian, separándose y volviendo a cargar contra Garrosh.

- ¡Nos tuvisteis como esclavos! - Se separó y lanzó una estocada con fuerza contra su rival, pero éste la paró con una de sus espadas. - !Va siendo hora de hacer lo mismo!

Estocadas y más estocadas que parecían no llegar a buen puerto, ambos líderes se gritaban mutuamente, Varian logró hacerle una herida a Garrosh en el hombro, y éste a su vez le hirió en un costado. Ambos jefes gritaron de dolor, pero se recompusieron y volvieron a la carga. Ambas heridas sangraban bastante y Varian sentía que su coordinación fallaba, su vista se nublaba y que perdería la consciencia en un breve período de tiempo.

Pero Garrosh no estaba diferente a él.

A pesar de que era un orco y estaba entrenado para luchar hasta la muerte, sentía que no quería morir ahí. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún, sabía que esto era una locura pero no se arrepentía de ello. Thrall era un blandengue a su ver y no se atrevió a hacer lo que Garrosh hizo. Ahora pensaba que Thrall no era tan estúpido. Estaba por perder la consciencia cuando algo en su interior se removió.

_Tú te lo has buscado._

Le dijo su conciencia, y la maldijo.

Sin muchos ánimos, se abalanzó de nuevo contra Varian, el cual apostó por una posición defensiva, pero de alguna manera el golpe no llegó. Varian sólo atinó a ver cómo un elfo con vestimentas oscuras bloqueaba el ataque de Garrosh, y de cómo el elfo hacía retroceder a su contrincante. Luego todo se volvió negro para el rey de Stormwind.

Garrosh, sorprendido por la inminente interrupción, se recuperó rápidamente y cargó contra el desconocido sin éxito alguno, el orco cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

- Me han advertido sobre tus tretas, Garrosh Hellscream. Si por mi fuera, te dejaría vivo pero alguien me ha "pedido" que detenga esta "locura". - Garrosh no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. - A mí me trae sin cuidado lo que le pase a los humanos, pero si no acato las ordenes, será mi vida la que correrá peligro.

Con un gesto rápido, atravesó el corazón de Garrosh Hellscream, el cual gritó estruendosamente, para que luego reinara el silencio.

Toda batalla se detuvo.

Más elfos con atuendos negros salieron de la nada, atacando a todo orco que se apreciara.

Los supervivientes orcos se dirigían ahora hacia Orgrimmar a buscar refugio con los zepelines que habían escondido, cortesía de sus -ahora aliados- goblins.

El elfo que había salvado a Varian, lo cargó en sus hombros y atravesó un portal hecho por uno de sus magos, ahora sólo cabía esperar que su herida no fuera tan grave como para que se muriera, sino, su vida propia terminaría en ese justo momento.

* * *

¡Voilá! Capítulo subido :)


	6. Tratos

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia. (Nunca está de más repetirlo xD).

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tratos.

En las vastas y congeladas tierras de Northrend, cerca de Icecrown Citadel, Arthas hacía sus últimos retoques a la estrategia de cómo llegar a Ner'zul y liberarlo de su prisión helada. Las fuerzas del caballero de la muerte mermaban a medida que pasaban los minutos. A pesar de que tenía control sobre bastantes no-muertos, no tardaría mucho tiempo en perderlos. Se detuvo cuando vio a lo lejos algo que se acercaba volando por el cielo. No se mostró sorprendido al ver que era un dragón negro.

- Es un honor tenerte delante mío, Arthas. - Dijo el dragonante con burla camuflada, no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutor.

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces, ¿qué quieres? - Estaba cansado y sólo quería cumplir su misión de una vez por todas.

- Oh, joven humano, vengo a proponerte un trato.

Arthas le miró atentamente, interesado en escuchar lo que le ofrecía ese extraño dragón.

Jaina Proudmoore, líder de Theramore sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, Thrall que estaba a su lado se percató de ello, y la cuestionó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Algo ha cambiando.

Jaina miró al cielo.

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó él curioso.

Pero ella se hallaba en silencio.

El orco no supo a lo que se refería, de modo que la abrazó, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

En Undercity, Sylvanas acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño para que lograra dormirse, cuando obtuvo la misma sensación, al contrario de Jaina, ella sabía a lo que se debía aquello. El niño se quejó y ella sonrió a pesar de lo que sabía. Algo en Arthas había cambiado.

Mientras tanto, en Wyrmrest temple*, tanto Alextrasza como los demás aspectos de dragón se percataron de que algo andaba mal. Se miraron entre ellos, cuestionándose con la mirada cuando la reina de los dragones habló.

- Tenía la corazonada de que Deathwing no había sido derrotado, sabía que si eso era cierto volvería, pero esto es diferente.

- Es como si dos fuerzas poderosas se hubieran convertido en una. - Habló Malygos, el aspecto del vuelo azul.

Esto generó un debate entre ambos vuelos ya que los demás no se habían presentado hoy, cada uno por sus razones. Aun así, ninguna decisión era tomada si no estaban todos los aspectos o sus respectivos representantes. Todos miraron al cielo nublado, esperando que sus temores no fueran reales.

Mientras tanto, en Northrend, la armadura de Arthas había cambiado ligeramente: continuaba manteniendo el color oscuro pero ahora cada una de las piezas estaba envuelta en un aura marrón tierra. Su espada, antes azul ahora se había vuelto roja. Se hallaba rodeado de dragones negros los cuales le miraban fijamente, no se inmutó por ello.

Le había sido revelado el secreto de aquella maldita banshee que le traicionó hace cinco años, y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Deathwing le había prometido que si le ayudaba en su propósito, Arthas conseguiría el suyo.

_Espero que no me esté utilizando..._

- No te estoy utilizando, Caballero de la muerte. - El cual le miró sorprendido, ya que apareció de la nada - No me mires así, al hacer el pacto conmigo oigo lo que piensas.

Arthas no dijo nada más.

¿Acaso había errado mal al aliarse con Deathwing? Nunca lo sabría ni le importaba, lo que quería era tener a ese bastardo hijo suyo al lado para sus propios propósitos. Sentía que su alma le haría muy bien a Frostmourne, tenía que arrebatársela como fuera posible, aunque aún era muy temprano para ello.

Los refugiados de Stormwind se hallaban divididos entre Theramore, Undercity y Dalaran. El tratado que hicieron les forzaba a ayudar a los exiliados de cada facción sin importar de dónde provenían, aunque era algo más de sentido común que otra cosa.

Muchos habían sido malheridos, otros se hallaban al borde de la muerte y los priest no daban abasto. Con ayuda de algunos paladines lograron salvar a la mayoría de la gente.

En una cámara de Undercity, el rey de Stormwind tenía la fiebre muy alta y jadeaba constantemente como si tuviera pesadillas. Los healers hacían todo lo posible por curarle la herida pero sus constantes movimientos impedían la correcta curación de ésta. Parecía como si no quisiera vivir.

Al cabo de unos días, la fiebre le bajó y dejó de moverse, haciendo el proceso de curación más fácil.

- Hemos hecho todo lo posible por él, mi señora. Todo depende de su deseo de vivir ahora. - Hizo una reverencia y con la cabeza baja por respeto a ella, se marchó, dejándolos a solas.

Ella se acercó a paso lento y le acarició el rostro con ternura. Pasó un rato largo y tendido esperando a que despertara, todavía era de noche y la mayoría de gente estaba dormida, así que tenía tiempo de sobras para ellos.

Varian siguió inconsciente durante dos meses a pesar de que sus heridas se habían curado completamente. Sus seguidores al enterarse de tal información comenzaron pleitos con los Forsaken, alegando que no le habían atendido como debía.

Shawn, sabiendo que la entrada principal sería un caos entre gente que se marchaba y venía, se adentró por la parte de las cloacas seguido por su mascota, a la que llamó Tyran y cuando llegó a la entrada, saltó ligeramente y cayó de pie al suelo, seguido por su fiel compañero. Lograron adentrarse en la parte donde estaban las habitaciones y se coló en la suya.

Una vez se hubo relajado, notó cómo una presencia se aposentaba detrás suyo, tragó saliva. Se giró y vio a su progenitora con cara de pocos amigos, él sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la oreja, cosa que había heredado de Sylvanas cuando ésta se sentía inquieta.

- Shawn, ven aquí, ahora. - Le dijo con voz autoritaria.

El niño no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a ella.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no te vayas solo, aunque estés con tu mascota, estar allí fuera es peligroso, y más habiendo humanos que comienzan a no soportar a nuestra gente. Si alguno te ve... ¡no quiero ni pensar en ello siquiera!

Ahora el chiquillo se sentía culpable.

Sylvanas bien sabía que eran travesuras de la edad y que tenía que lidiar con ellas, aun así, algo le decía que toda precaución entorno a su hijo era insuficiente.

- Prométeme que nunca saldrás de Undercity sin escolta. - Suavizó el tono de su voz.

- Lo prometo, madre.

- Más te vale acatarlo, si no te quedarás sin que Lydon te cuente historias antes de dormir.

Detestaba hacerle eso, pero si era la única forma de tenerlo más protegido, haría cualquier cosa para ello. Sabía que el chico le había cogido cariño a Lydon y viceversa, Shawn al escuchar la voz autoritaria de su madre, asintió y la abrazó súbitamente.

Sylvanas le acogió gustosamente entre sus brazos, sin saber por qué se había puesto tan tenso de repente.

- Quiero ver a Varian.

La frase la cogió desprevenida. No era una imagen que un niño debía ver a su edad. El hombre había despertado hacía apenas unas horas, aunque Sylvanas sabía que no era tiempo para ello.

- Otro día, hijo mío. Varian está cansado.

El pequeño se desilusionó pero aceptó esa respuesta sin mucha convicción.

Shawn tenía sueño así que ella le acompañó a su habitación y lo arropó hasta que se quedó dormido.

Sylvanas tenía fama de ser fría, se la conocía como la reina de hielo, sin sentimientos ni piedad. Si esos que la criticaban de aquella manera la hubieran visto ahora, muchos se callarían y dejarían de darle la lata con cuchicheos y rumores.

* * *

*Templo del reposo del dragón.


	7. Pactando con dragones

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia. (Nunca está de más repetirlo xD).

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Pactando con dragones.**

No podía más, notaba que su vida se le escapaba de las manos, así como el control de su cuerpo. Cada día se notaba más dominado por ese maldito dragón que tantas promesas le hizo. Si tan sólo pudiera zafarse de su yugo...

_Ni lo sueñes..._

El hombre de armadura marrón y azul frunció el ceño. Ya no escuchaba la voz de su maestro diciéndole que siga adelante con lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y si Ner'zhul estaba aliado con Deathwing para acabar con el mundo?

Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Quería ir a Undercity, matar a esa banshee, manipular a su hijo a su antojo y recuperar Undercity para sus propósitos. Pasaban los días y no había ningún avance en sus planes ni en los de Deathwing. Se estaba impacientando, quería moverse y hacer algo, sino terminaría volviendo loco.

Al cabo de un par de días, recibió órdenes de Deathwing, pero nada concreto. Debía ir a Icecrown Citadel de inmediato, el método que usara lo dejaba a su antojo. Al fin movió sus tropas.

Mientras tanto, en la Dragon Soul, Deathwing estaba planeando su propia agenda, la cual no incluía a Arthas. Abrió sus alas y adaptó la forma humana que más le convenía. Salió de allí a toda prisa. Tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en Theramore la situación se había tranquilizado bastante. La ciudad había tenido más afluencia de heridos que Undercity y Dalaran, después de todo, era una ciudad humana.

Jaina Proudmoore se hallaba en lo alto de la torre, en su habitación, constaba de una mesa con un par de sillas en un rincón, una cama bastante grande para una sola persona, y estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo, en una de las paredes, invocó un fuego cuyas llamas se movían de aquí para allá, calentando la habitación sin quemar nada. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Ella se sobresaltó.

Abrió la puerta y un emisor le informó de que tenía visita. No tenía ganas de recibir a nadie, lo hizo con un finjido esmero.

-Hace tiempo que no tenemos invitados, déjale pasar.

El emisor asintió, y momentos después un par de guardias escoltaban a un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello negro como la noche, rostro neutral, de ojos anaranjados, ataviado con una armadura ligera de color tierra.

-Siento molestarle en un momento así, pero tengo una noticia que darle.

-Oh, está bien. ¿Quiere sentarse? - Le ofreció ella de una manera gentil y, un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no es necesario. Seré breve.

Jaina le miró con respeto. La verdad es que ese hombre tenía algo que la intimidaba. Su instinto le decía que le tuviera respeto.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto, señorita Proudmoore pero... - hizo una pequeña pausa- sé cómo hacer que Arthas vuelva a ser humano.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ,espero me sigan leyendo las pocas personas que lo hacen xD

Siento la demora pero con tanto examen, trabajo y demás no me ha dejado subir ningún capítulo, pido disculpas ^^


	8. Varian

Disclaimer: Warcraft ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo ahcen a Blizzard y yo no consigo dinero a cambio de esto. Sólo son míos los personajes que añada a mi historia.

Flammers, absténgase, porque aviso de que será OOC, aunque no mucho. Explicare sus cambos a medida que avance la historia. (Nunca está de más repetirlo xD).

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Varian**

Varian Wrynn, antiguo rey de Stormwind, se levantó de la cama ese día como siempre, entristecido. Todavía intentaba asimilar que su preciosa ciudad no existiera ya. Recordó que estaba en Undercity, se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Era todavía de noche, la ligera brisa que revoloteaba libremente por los Tirisfal Glares le rozó suavemente la cara. Cerró los ojos.

No se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría.

La figura de Sylvanas se posó a su lado con rostro serio.

Ella se acercó más a él y se apoyó en su brazo con rostro impasible. Varian rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, apretándola más hacia si mismo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¡Vamos Tyran, ven aquí! -La voz de Shawn sonó no muy lejos de allí.

Ambos adultos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pequeño, el cual jugaba con su mascota. La elfa deseaba que su hijo no llevara la carga de ser quien es, aunque todavía no lo sepa.

-Te preocupas demasiado.- Le dijo Varian.

-Con Arthas por ahí rondando, toda seguridad es poca.

La entendía perfectamente.

Si Anduin estuviera vivo y en la misma situación que ella, posiblemente haría lo mismo.

Pensar en su hijo le hizo mucho daño.

-Estás pensando en él, verdad?

No podía mentirle.

-¿Algún día podré vivir en paz? - Suspiró.

Sylvanas le miró entristecida. No podía ni imaginarse lo que Varian estaba pasando, no quería ni pensarlo.

Con un gesto delicado, hizo que el hombre la mirara. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella, sabiendo lo que él necesitaba, lo abrazó y consoló hasta que se calmó varias horas más tarde.

Mientras tanto, en lo que era la antigua sala principal del Castillo de Stormwind una sombra se sentaba en lo que restaba del trono. Mirando la cuidad con tristeza, se levantó, se escondió entre las sombras y desapareció.

Era ya de noche en Undercity y la mayoría de gente dormía exceptuando a los guardias apostados en la ciudad por razones de seguridad.

El hijo de Sylvanas paseaba tranquilamente por sus calles, siempre acompañado de su fiel amigo. La gente le saludaba respetuosamente y él devolvía el saludo de la misma manera. Iba de camino a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de su madre no muy lejos de allí. Se acercó para escuchar bien.

-Todavía no estás listo, Varian.

-Debo hacerlo Sylvanas, por mi pueblo y por toda la gente que murió ese día.

Ella suspiró.

-No eres de la Alianza, por lo tanto la restricción de ayuda no se aplica. Aun así, el tratado con la Horda sigue en pie.

Él sonrió.

-No te estoy pidiendo que arriesgues todo lo que has conseguido con esfuerzo. Sólo quiero descansar tranquilo, no tener pesadillas cada noche y poder mirar a mi gente con dignidad.

Shawn no quería escuchar nada más. Sin hacer ruido, se alejó de la puerta y se metió en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama junto a Tyran y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El pequeño no paraba de moverse entre las sábanas, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Dejó de temblar y gritar cuando alguien le despertó y se encontró con la figura de Varian, preocupado. El pequeño se abrazó a él, llorando.

-He... soñado con un hombre que hacía daño a mamá y me llevaba contra mi voluntad. ¡No quiero que eso pase!- Dijo lloriqueando, Varian le abrazó como si de su propio hijo se tratara.

Cabía la posibilidad de que, lo que le había dicho, fuera un tipo de premonición. Pero cuando le contó que sintió que alguien se introducía en su cabeza, el hombre pensó que no era casualidad. Arthas estaba haciendo de las suyas, por lo tanto ya estaba enterado de quién era ese pequeño.

Eso era muy malo.

Arthas había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le vio.

Fue cuando el hijo de Varian murió. Fue un gran apoyo moral para él y no entendió cómo pudo someterse a tal obsesión de obtener poder, pero le entendía. Cuando no sabes qué hacer para proteger a tu gente, venderías tu alma a los demonios si hiciera falta, pero Arthas había sobrepasado una línea muy peligrosa, y por ello acabó siendo un Death Knight.

Tranquilizó al pequeño príncipe y le ayudó a dormirse, acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Viéndolo dormir tan tranquilo, le hizo replantearse la decisión que tomó esta mañana. ¿Y si Arthas venía mientras el no estaba? Al menos aquí podría hacer algo, pero le debía a su gente la dignidad y venganza que se merecían.

Estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía cómo salir de ella.


End file.
